Dance With Me?
by Mr. Sadist
Summary: Leon had been able to cast away his original name and find a new home. Too bad he couldn't leave behind the memories.


Hello! This is my first time posting here, and my first one-shot! I've never been good at writing multi-chaptered things, so I'm giving one-shots a whirl. Sorry if Leon is a bit OOC, but I thought it acceptable due to the circumstance. Short, but I hope good enough. Constructive-criticism is welcome, but no flames, please.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy game. T_T

* * *

Mist hung over the ground like a blanket, shades of silver swirling about his feet as he walked. The leather-clad warrior couldn't see more than a mere few feet in front of him. He felt…cold. A bitter chill that refused to abate. Like he was drowning in a freezing sea, falling ever deeper beneath icy waves.

"Squall?" It sounded distant, far away, echoing and reverberating, playing the strings of his soul like a harp.

He immediately stopped, turning his head right, left, then back again, grey-blue eyes searching for the source of that familiar voice.

"Squall?"

It was closer this time, he could hear it clearly. He turned around, looking at the girl who called his name. His breath caught in his throat, his mouth dried. He could hardly believe it. He just stood and stared at her, his lips parted. He could feel a lump forming in his throat, and his eyes began to sting a little. "R…Rinoa?" His whisper seemed to echo as loudly as her call.

Rinoa cocked her head slightly, lips curling into loving smile as warm dark brown eyes gazed at him. She was looking at him like she had looked at him so many times in the past. Slowly, he moved forward, eyes locked on her face. When he was two arm-lengths from her he stopped. He raised his arm as though to touch her but hesitated, as though afraid that if he touched her, she'd shatter like pieces of a precious mirror.

Rinoa's smile widened a little, lifting up her own arm and taking his glove-less hand. He took a sharp intake of breath, and let it out slowly, shaking. Her slender hand was as warm and as soft as he remembered, the pale digits a contrast to his tanned and calloused ones which always seemed cold. He closed his eyes, remembering how in the past he'd take off his gloves, touch her face, and gently rake his hands through her silky black hair. He would kiss her forehead before his thin lips would trail down to her nose, then brush against her cheeks. Then he'd capture her soft rose petal lips, and wrap his arms around her willowy waist while slim arms looped around his neck. They would kiss one another as they took off each other's clothes with loving urgency. They would fall on the bed and he would straddle her, cupping her face as their kisses become more passionate. They'd make love for hours, and then they'd lay together, legs intertwined beneath the sheets and holding each other as though they'd be torn apart any moment.

He opened his eyes, grey-blue meeting tender brown. He could feel warmth from her hand flow into his finger tips, making its way up his arm and then spreading to his whole body, dispelling the cold. The grey fog blew away, and again he drew a quick breath.

Balamb Garden.

His hand not leaving hers, he looked around frantically, and his eyes widened as he saw Irvine in the distance, giving a wink at woman as she walked by. Selphie put her hands on her hips, reprimanding the cowboy, who quickly turned around and apologized. The brunette girl's frown turn into a smile, and relieved, Irvine smiled back. In a different location was Seifer talking to Raijin and Fuujin, a non-threatening smirk curving his lips. The blond moved his hand as he spoke, looking first to Fuu then Rai, both of who were nodding in agreement to whatever he said. And then there was Zell, moving about animatedly and talking a mile a minute. His eyes were sparkling in an excited glow, and Quistis was shaking her head, a fond smile making its way to her face as she watched him.

Squall's eyes absorbed all their faces and movements like a sponge, hoping against hope that this wasn't a dream, that this was real. He swallowed, his eyes shining with unshed tears. This had to be real, he had never seen them this clearly in his dreams, never smelled the familiar smells, never felt the things he had many years ago as solidly.

Rinoa tilted her head, delicate dark brows furrowed as she gazed at him worriedly. What was wrong? Squall has never been close to tears. Why was her love so sad? "Squall?" she questioned. He instantly snapped his attention back to her, looking at her with such a longing and grieved and desperate expression. "Please, Rinoa. This is real, right? I'm not dreaming again, am I? Please, Rinoa, please tell me this is real." It was as if her answer determined whether he lived or died. "It's real," Rinoa assured, wondering what was wrong, "it's real."

He stared at her for several seconds, not moving, hardly daring to breathe. And then for the first time in 10 years, his face broke into a true smiled and he embraced her tightly, brushing his fingers through her soft hair and whispering words in her ear. His heart soared when she returned the embrace with as much zeal as he had. It had been so long since he had seen his old friends and been able to stand in his home. It had been so long since he had last held her. Too long. But now, he was back. Finally, he was home.

He pulled back slightly, looking down into those loving brown eyes that captivated him, that had always served as a comfort and haven to him when his world turned violent and insane. He leaned down as she leaned up, and their lips were just about to touch.

"Leon?"

Squall stopped, and he and Rinoa shared a confused look. Where had that distant voice come from? And why did Squall feel an inexplicable dread in the pit of his stomach?

"Leon?"

The warmth left his body, and the cold seized him once again. He looked around frantically as everything thing began to dissolve into nothing. Seifer, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, and Irvine- they were starting to disappear, too. He looked back at Rinoa and his eyes widened as she seemed to be getter farther and farther away, her hand reaching for him. "No!" Squall yelled, reaching for his love, but he couldn't force his feet to move. "No! Come back!" he called out for Rinoa and his friends. "Come back! Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me! Not again! Not again!"

"Leon!"

Leon opened his eyes, the blue sky coming into view. His breathing hard and uneven, he looked from side to side, realizing he was lying next half under the crane near the Bailey, a few tools strewn about. Confused, his eyebrows furrowed, trying to piece together what happened.

"See! I told ya you were working too much! I can't believe you actually fell asleep! Aw, where's my camera when I need it?!"

"Leon, are you alright?" asked a much softer voice.

Leon blinked, and all the emotions on his face washed away as realization hit him. It had just been a dream. Rinoa, his friends, Balamb Garden- it had all been memories that manifested in his unconscious state of mind. He had just wished so hard to turn back time that his mind attempted to comfort him, creating a reality that he could only dream about and never could happen. Everything had been fake. Even his Rinoa.

His face back to it's unfathomable state, he slid out from under the crane and looked up at Aerith and Yuffie who were respectively giving him worried and amused looks. "What are you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be painting those houses?"

Yuffie put her hands on her hips and pouted down at him. "Hey, c'mon! We were just taking a break, Mr. Slave Driver! Anyway, you were taking a nap! You're not being very fair!"

"…Whatever," Leon muttered. He just didn't have the energy right now to deal with Yuffie. He should've known better than to avoid sleep. For the last week, he had been staying up and looking over blueprints, and it was catching up to him. He had been trying to repair the broken crane, and he must've fallen asleep.

"Leon?" The Lion inwardly sighed. What was it with people calling his name? He looked over from Yuffie to Aerith who had spoken, concern still lacing her big green eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said gruffly as he stood up, ignoring the fact that the flower girl didn't looking too convinced. She could act so much like _her_ sometimes it hurt. Dusting off his pants, he looked at the crane. He probably should finish fixing it…

Suddenly Yuffie starting jumping up and down and waving to someone. "Tifa! Whatcha doing?!" Leon tensed slightly for a split second. Why of all people did she have to come around? Couldn't Cloud keep his girlfriend entertained enough so she wouldn't be wandering around all over Radiant Garden?

Tifa walked over to the group, her brown eyes showing discontent. "Hi, have you guys seen Cloud? I can't find him. Again." It didn't take an expert in Tifanese to pick up on the subtle annoyance in her tone. Leon glanced at her, immediately wishing he hadn't. "I think I saw him go to Merlin's for something."

Tifa smiled. "Thanks, Leo-" She broke off what she was about to say when Leon abruptly turned around and starting heading to the Bailey. She looked questioningly at Yuffie who just shrugged and then at Aerith, who was staring at Leon's retreating form with a sad and knowing expression.

_"You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?"_

Leon sighed softly in relief once he was in the Bailey, and leaned forward on his elbows on one of the openings in the wall and looked at the castle. Pinching the bridge of his nose he let out a breath, glad to be away from the group of females. The only one he could be around much was Yuffie, and it wasn't too long before she became too much. It didn't help that she reminded him of Selphie.

"_Let me guess… You'll only dance with someone you like." _

Aerith… Her persona so closely resembled Rinoa it was painful to be around her, yet he emotionally clung to her like a lost child for the same reason that she hurt him. But Hyne, every second he spent looking at Tifa nearly killed him. Why did she have to look so much like her? And yet he couldn't help but watch her from afar, unable to tear his gaze from her until she got too close. It was twisted, he knew. He couldn't stop being around them, but if they got near him, he had to leave quickly before it became too much.

"_Okay then…"_

Damn it. Why was he given the joy and happiness of loving Rinoa and having her love in return if she was just going to be taken away? She died that day 10 years ago. As the Heartless destroyed his home, she laid amongst the rubble and bled. He held her in his arms, and she died, telling him that she loved him and always would. He just continued to hold her, begging her to come back, that he wasn't strong enough, that he couldn't go on without her. He rocked back and forth holding her limp body, cursing the gods and pleading at the same time that they take him, too. Before she died, she had told him that he would find a new love someday, and not to give up hope.

"…_Look into my eyes… You're going to like me… …You're going to like me…"_

But how could he ever love another like he loved her? She had stood by his side, loving and comforting him. Even now, there were times that when he first woke up, he could pretend she was still alive. That she would walk into the bedroom and slide under the covers, snuggling up next to him and lying her head on his chest like she always did. He would run his hands through her black strands and breath in her sweet scent as she dozed off again. But he'd lie in bed and wait for her to come, but after several minutes he remained alone and he'd have to accept that she wasn't here. She was gone, and she was never coming back.

"_You'll be fine. Come on. I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone."_

He turned around, and out of the corner of his eye, he could've sworn he saw a raven-haired girl smile and turn away with a twirl of her blue jacket before fading away. A voice carried faintly on the breeze, and he just barely caught it.

"Dance with me?"

Too bad it took two to dance.

* * *

Well, there it is~ I hope you enjoyed it. :3 Please leave a review~


End file.
